


You Think I'm Cute?

by TyiauniaHarris27



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Top Alfred, Top America (Hetalia), amechuweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyiauniaHarris27/pseuds/TyiauniaHarris27
Summary: Yao was surprised to learn that Alfred thinks that he's cute when he wears girly outfits. So, in order to make his boyfriend happy he does it more often even during the world meetings
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	You Think I'm Cute?

It all started on a lovely sunny day when Alfred decided to visit his lovely boyfriend at his house to surprise him with a movie date. He knocks on the door but doesn't get a response. 'That's wired, maybe he's busy?' Alfred thinks to himself before he remembers his spare key Yao leaves for him under the welcome mat. "Gottcha" Alfred smiles as he uses the key to open the door only to find out that the house is empty. "He's got to be hear somewhere?" Alfred walks around the house looking in areas like the kitchen, living room and even the garden where the pandas are, no sign of Yao. Finally Alfred goes upstairs to Yao's bedroom and opens the door. "Yao-Yao I-" Yao stares in shock and horror when he sees his boyfriend outside of his door way as he is in a dress with a poofy skirt, stockings, matching boots and his hair is parted into two pigtails with bows matching the dress, he's also holding a cat ear headband. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Yao screams as he graps his panda plushie and tries to use it to cover up the outfit. Alfred stares complete speechless at how adorable his boyfriend looks right now, only one word runs through his head 'cute' Yao watches in confusing and nervousness as Alfred's eyes light up with lust and he approaches him holding his waist in his arm's and staring at him in the eyes. "Your really beautiful right now" Yao is taking at back by the compliment. "T-thank you aru?" "You'll look even better without the clothes as well" "Wh-Alfred?!" Alfred graps Yao and throws him on the bed kissing his lips. Yao is turned on by this new side of his boyfriend. Yao wraps his arm's around Alfred's neck as the blond kisses and bites his neck. Ahh~ A-Al~ moans Yao as he feels himself becoming hard in the dress. Alfred takes off the outfit but still leaves Yao's hair in pigtails. "You look cute" "Shut up and fuck me aru!" Scream Yao in frustration, Alfred chuckles and slowly push his dick inside of Yao's asshole filling him all the way until his tip hits his prostate. Alfred moves at slow pace making sure not to hurt his lover and to make sure he feels good.


End file.
